Leo
Lionel was once the ace warrior of the Neku Tribe but is now the Celestial Spirit, "Leo the Lion". He is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys and is currently owned by Aelin Ne'rid. Appearance Lionel is a werecat average build with cream and gold colored fur that can easily be mistaken for skin, spiky red hair, blue/teal eyes, pointed ears, small, elongated fangs and a striped face. His attire consists of armor on his shoulders, torso, and hips, with dark blue pants that need to be held up by a large belt, and silver shin guards that also cover and protect his knees. Like all werecats of his tribe, he does not where shoes. Personality Although cunning and skilled in combat, can also be a bit of a hothead. He will immediately step up to defend anyone in need, regardless of their species, proclaiming, "No one deserves to be treated like that". He was first to step up after the "ressurection" of his father and to oppose Burrow. Story Lionel was present during Burrows assault on Mount Neko, he took part as the leader of the battle against the genocide of his people. Lionel unfortunatly whitnessed the death of his father and chief leader. Lionel battled Burrow to defend his people but was ultimatly defeated but his life was saved by his mother who sent him to the Celestial Spirit World to be chosen as the next Leo. Lionel returns to Fiore as Leo when Aelin discovers his Key near Mount Neko. He pleads with her to become his master and with her consent grants her Celestial Spirit Magic allowing her to weild him. He is soon summoned by Aelin to combat five werecats and showcases his great strength when he is able to overpower them with his Regulus Magic. He thanks Aelin afterwards and while he returns to the spirit world she thanks him in return. Leo soon returns when Ana uses him to free her from the Rune Knights and returns him to his home on Mount Neko. Leo is enfurianted by the sight of Burrow as he battles alongside Aelin, Kiva, Xoris and Raikou, he is able to land several crucial hits and plays a major part in the fight. Burrow is forced to turn himself into a Werecat and delivers a fatal blow to Leo forcing him back into the Celestial Spirit World. Equipment Regulus Gauntlet: A large bronze gauntlet that covers Lionel's entire fore arm decorated with a Red Cat's Eye. As the heir to the Neku Throne, Lionel inherited the Regulus Gauntlet from his father. It is the upgrade of the Regulus Ring and produces Light in order to enhance Lionel's Melee Combat. Skills and Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Lionel was formerly the ace of the Neku Tribe which was filled with powerful werecats trained and breaded for hunting with only melee combat. Leo has since improved his skills in the celestial spirit world, matching the former Leo's. Enhanced Smell: Being of Werecat lineage, Leo has an incredible sense of smell and was able to use it to defeat several soldiers blind who were breaded for combat. Enhanced Speed: Being a werecat, Leo's overall speed and reflexes are impressive and enough for him to intercept and outmenuever genetically enhanced Werecats. Enhanced Durability: Lionel has shown to be able to handle a lot of pain at a time and still keep going, he was delivered several critical blows by Burrow but was able to continue fighting. After becoming Leo it has improved enough to survive a lethal bite from a genetical enhanced Weretiger Burrow. Magic Regulus: A holder magic destined to the Leo Celestial Spirit and nicknamed Lion Magic. It produces light which is embeded in the Regulus Gauntlet in order to boost Melee Combat, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey. To activate such power, Lionel was initially shown bending his right arm with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!". Category:NPC Category:Celestial Spirit